See Hermione Date
by hermyandronforevr
Summary: Hermione is just trying to find someone. So she dates...and dates...and dates some more. See what happens on her search for the perfect guy. And find out if what she was looking for was right under her nose the whole time. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, don't kill me. I know I shouldn't be starting another fic so soon but I couldn't help it. I got the idea for this and I couldn't stop myself. Don't worry, I'm still going to be writing on all of my fics. But I decided to put _Keep Me Sane _on hiatus just for a little while. It _will_ be finished. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and no money is being made for me writing this fic. Also, I got the idea for the name of the fic from the ABC Family movie _See Jane Date_. This fic isn't the same storyline though.**

**See Hermione Date**

**Chapter 1: What is with that lettuce?**

Hermione sat across from the blond haired guy that she was on a date with. She was pretending to be listening to him talk but she just couldn't take her eyes, or her concentration, off the little piece of lettuce that had set up camp right between his two front teeth.

She rested her chin on her right hand and sat her elbow on the table. She nodded politely as he babbled on continuously in a monotonous tone.

"…Of course, _I'm_ the best on the team," he said in his deep, pompous voice. "Some people say the Seeker is the most valuable player but," he jabbed his thumb into his chest, "_I_ say the Chasers are. Especially if they are as good as me…"

Hermione nodded again without taking in a single word that he was saying.

_What is with that lettuce?_ she thought as she continued to stare at his white teeth. His voice was just a humming in her ears. _Can't he feel it? There is no way he doesn't know it's there. I mean, it's just so big and like right there. I'm about to take this fork and wrench it out. Maybe that'll shut him up. I can't believe I agreed to go out with this guy. He's so…_

"Hermione!"

Hermione blinked and looked up. He smiled at her as if he hadn't noticed she'd been spacey. The lettuce was more noticeable than ever. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. She had to think up an excuse and quick. "Um, Greg…oh, gee, it's…ah, nine o' clock. I have to get up really, _really_ early in the morning so I think I should just go home."

Greg looked put out but quickly pushed a smile on his face; the little green intruder sticking out. "Right…well, how about I walk you home?"

Hermione frowned. She couldn't think of any excuse to keep him from coming with her. So she smiled politely and nodded. They walked down the street. Hermione tried to concentrate on the ground so she wouldn't have to talk to Greg anymore than necessary. The wind brushed past them and blew through Hermione's bushy hair. She sighed. It felt so good in the heat of the summer night.

Greg talked the entire time they walked to her apartment building. His deep voice hummed annoyingly in her ears. The only interruptions were the clicking of her shoes on the sidewalk and the distant voices of the other people out for the night.

When they'd finally, to Hermione's extreme relief, reached her building she turned to him and cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Well, Greg," she said with a fake, polite smile, "I had a…thanks for taking me out to dinner. It was nice." She felt she shouldn't lie since she'd already been untruthful about having to get up early the next morning. What she'd just said _was_ the truth. The dinner had been lovely. It had been the company that had been arrogantly irritating.

Greg nodded. He was inching his way toward Hermione slowly. _Oh God, _she thought disgustedly, trying not to screw up her face in revulsion. _He does _not_ think I'm giving him a goodnight kiss. There is no way in hell!_

Greg was now an inch from her face with his eyes closed and his lips puckered out. Hermione pulled a face, took a step back, and reluctantly pecked Greg on the cheek. His eyes opened and he looked disappointed.

She walked quickly toward the door, "Goodnight," she said quickly. She reached the door and didn't turn around. She did not want this guy to know what number apartment she lived in so she was trying to keep him from inviting himself upstairs.

"I'd like to see you again," he said right as she reached the door. Hermione bit her lower lip in frustration. With her hand still on the door handle she turned around and said as fast as she could, "You are a very nice guy, and it was kind of you to invite me to dinner but I just don't feel anything between us and I feel it would be a waste of my time and your money for us to see each other again. I'm sorry. Goodnight."

And before he could retaliate Hermione ran into the building and shut the door hurriedly. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. That had been the third horribly disastrous date she'd been on in the past two weeks.

She climbed the two flights of stairs up to the apartment she shared with Ginny. She opened the door without having to unlock it. She walked through the small kitchen to the slightly bigger living room to find Harry and Ron sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing cards with her roommate.

"Back so soon?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Yeah," Hermione said, miserably plopping down onto the chair that was parallel with the table. She slipped off her shoes and sighed. "_Never_, am I _ever_ going to date another Quidditch player," she said. "He had to be the most conceited person I'd ever met. He kept talking about himself. That's _all _he talked about."

"Wow, Hermione," Ron said with a grin. "That's two Quidditch players you driven away and you're only twenty."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped. "I didn't drive either of them away. They drove me away. And Viktor was quite nice, I just didn't feel the same about him and he kept trying to move too fast. Anyway, Viktor was a professional Quidditch player and wasn't as petty and vain. This guy was a pretty boy."

"Yeah, and Krum was a great ugly oaf," Ron said.

"He was not!" Hermione said, chucking a potato chip at her friend from the bowl on the table.

"Fine, fine," Ron said laughing.

"You know what, Hermione?" Ginny said smiling. "I'm going to set you up with this guy at my work. He's very cute, and nice."

Ron turned and glared at his sister.

"I don't know…" Hermione answered hesitantly.

"Come on," Ginny insisted. "He's great and he's really sweet."

"Okay, okay," Hermione said sighing. "But if I have to listen to him ramble on about how great he is at filing papers at the Ministry while having to focus on a piece of food in his teeth, I swear I'll strangle the red out of your hair."

Ginny laughed. She got up and went to kitchen. Ron stared furiously after her. Hermione went to her room which was to the right off the living room. She changed into a night shirt and her favorite pajama bottoms which had tiny spell books on them. She sat down in the floor next to Ron and began shuffling the cards. Ginny returned with a new bottle of butterbeer for herself and a bottle for Hermione.

"So, how's your dating life, Harry?" Hermione asked rearranging her hand of cards that Ginny had just dealt her. Harry blushed slightly and stared at his cards.

"Pretty non-existent," he coughed.

Crookshanks made his over to Hermione from her bedroom and climbed into her lap so he could curl up.

Ginny began the game and sat a card down. "How's work, Ron?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fine," he said. "It's kind of boring. All I do is stand there all day is sell stuff in Fred and George's shop."

"Well, you didn't _have_ to work there," Hermione said, taking a card from the deck and scratching Crookshanks behind the ears. He purred happily.

"Where else was I going to work?" Ron asked.

"You could've worked anywhere!" she answered. "You're grades were decent. You could've at least got a job at the Ministry."

"Anything's better than that!" Ron said. "I'd_ die_ of boredom."

"Hey!" Ginny yelled defensively. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Well, no," Ron said. "But I _would_ be more bored there than I am at the shop. At least at the joke shop I can do whatever I want when I'm not stocking or when I don't have customers."

Hermione sighed. "You could do so much better than that, Ron."

"So, I keep hearing from you and my mum…repeatedly," he retorted.

"Well, we're right!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not all of us can work in St. Mungo's," he said.

"You could if you wanted to," she said.

"I'm hungry," Ron stated abruptly bringing the argument to an end, putting down his cards.

"You're _always_ hungry," Ginny murmured.

Hermione got up and went to the kitchen. She found some brownies and brought them to the living room. Ron smiled when he saw them.

"Thanks," he mumbled thickly through a mouthful as he bit into one.

"You're welcome," she answered.

She sipped on her butterbeer and stared across the room. _I hope this guy Ginny's setting me up with is better than the jerk I was with tonight_, she thought.

* * *

Hermione tapped her fork rhythmically on her plate. She was sitting alone at a table for two. It was Saturday afternoon (a week since her horrid date with Mr. I'm-the-best-Quidditch-player-in-the-world) and she was waiting on Ginny's co-worker, Parker, was supposed to meet her for their lunch date. She looked at her watch for what seemed like the millionth time. He was already fifteen minutes late. Hermione decided that if he didn't show up in the next five minutes she was going to leave.

As soon as she was about to get up a slender man with very neat black hair walked up and sat down. He placed a brief case on the floor next to him and sat down. He stuck out his hand and said, "You're Hermione, right?"

She nodded as she shook his hand.

"I am terribly sorry I'm so late," he said. "I felt so bad but I got caught up at work. At times like these I wish witches and wizards used cell phones."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How do you--"

"I'm a Muggle-born," he answered before she finished his question. He smiled.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked grinning. "I am too!"

"Well, we already have something in common," he said, smiling.

Hermione examined Parker's delicate features. _He's really quite cute_, she thought. _And Ginny didn't lie; he's very nice and sweet._

The waiter came up to their table and took their orders. Hermione had a good feeling about Parker.

**Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get many people who like it I won't continue it. Thanks!**


	2. I don't have a penis

**Chapter 2: I don't have a penis**

Hermione entered her apartment to find Ginny sitting at the table flipping through a magazine while semi-supervising the dishes that were washing themselves at the sink. She looked up as Hermione entered the room. Her face fell at the sight of Hermione's frown. Though her disposition was a little more cheerful than it had been after her date the week before that.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked casually.

"Well," Hermione began as she pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. "He was sweet, funny, nice, and cute. We had a completely pleasant conversation. He had nothing stuck in his teeth and he was very delightful."

"Then why do you not look happy?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"Because I don't have what he's looking for," Hermione sighed, staring at her roommate.

"What?" Ginny questioned. "What don't you have? You have a great job, you're pretty, you're nice, you--"

"I don't have a penis," Hermione interrupted.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Parker is gay," Hermione explained.

"You're kidding," Ginny said with a small laugh. "I'm so sorry, Hermione! Really, I didn't know or I wouldn't have--"

"Oh, I know that," Hermione said, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Although there's no way for me and him to be _involved_, he is still fun to be around. We're going to be friends. I'm having lunch with him again tomorrow. But, the only thing is, I can't figure out why he agreed to go out with me in the first place."

"Well," Ginny muttered as she looked down at the table and bit her lip. Her cheeks were tinged pink. "That _might_ have been my fault. I don't think the wording of me telling about your lunch date exactly gave him the impression it was an actual date."

Hermione stared at Ginny unblinkingly.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose!" she said quickly, her cheeks getting redder. "I just now only realized that I just told him to have lunch with you. I didn't specify it was a blind date."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, it doesn't matter anyway considering he's not into women."

Ginny smiled. "But wait," she said. "How do you know he's gay?"

"Well," she began, "he kept checking out our waiter. At first, I just didn't even think he was doing anything but looking at the waiter. But then every time he walked away Parker stared at his ass. Then, when he brought the drinks, Parker winked at him. And after we got to talking more he came out and told me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny repeated.

"Well, now I'm back to square one," Hermione said. She got up and opened the refrigerator. She looked through it lazily. When she couldn't find anything she wanted she shut it again. There was a knock on their door. They both turned to see Harry and Ron enter.

They lived in the apartment building across the street from the one Hermione and Ginny lived in so it was easy for them to visit.

"Hi," Ginny said remaining in her seat at the table.

"Hey," Ron said taking a cookie out of the wizard's hat-shaped cookie jar and leaning against the counter.

"We were thinking about going out tonight," Harry said as he pulled one of the chairs out from the side of the table and sat down beside Ginny. "Do you two want to come? That is, if Hermione doesn't have a date set up…"

She smirked at him. "No, I don't have a date tonight," she answered.

"Great," said Ron, getting another cookie. "Where do you want to go?"

"Dancing," Ginny answered abruptly.

Ron and Harry groaned.

"What?"

"Dancing?" Harry moaned.

"But that means will be required to dance…" Ron muttered.

"Yes, that is what the word _dancing _means, Ron," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Fine," Harry said after she gave him a pleading look. "We'll be here at eight to pick you up."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I guess Gina's," Harry answered.

"Okay," she said. "See you then."

Harry and Ron left the room. Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny was eyeing her hair with a smile on her face.

"Ginny…no…" Hermione said urgently.

"Oh, come on Hermione!" she said.

"No!"

"I can use a simple straightening spell so we won't have to use that hair tonic crap," Ginny insisted.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "But that 'simple' straightening spell takes_ forever_ because you have to do it practically one strand at a time!"

"Not one strand," Ginny corrected. "You just have to do a little section in one go. Come on! Please?"

"It takes so long!" Hermione argued.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "That's why we have to get started now."

She grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her to their bathroom.

Hermione stared in the mirror that hung on the wall of their living room. She could hardly believe she was looking at herself and not some other person. It had taken Ginny almost three hours to get all of her wild, bushy hair completely straight and smooth. She was wearing jeans and simple black shirt but she looked very nice. She'd put on a little make-up and left her now straight hair down.

Ginny entered the room and twirled. Hermione smiled. She was wearing a short khaki skirt and a white shirt. Her hair was piled up on her head messily.

"You look great," Hermione told her.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "So do you." She looked down at her watch. "Harry and Ron should be here soon."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Ron and Harry entered. Both of them looked very nice in casual clothes. They exited the apartment building and they all Apparated to in front of Gina's, a wizard night club. They waited in line for a few minutes. When they got to the entrance they each gave the wizard standing there six galleons and entered the club.

It was quite dark with brightly colored candles sitting on the tables as the only light. A band was on the stage in the front and they were playing a love song. The lead singer crooned with his eyes closed. It was a little crowded so they had to squeeze through the couples dancing to get to an empty table in the back.

They talked and laughed together over the music until their drinks came. When the waiter left, a skinny guy (who looked too young to even have been allowed into the club) came up to Ginny and asked her to dance.

She looked surprised and then looked pleadingly at the other three. Harry, who was sitting beside her, put his arm around her shoulders and said, "She's with me."

The skinny boy apologized and walked away disappointedly.

"Thanks," Ginny told Harry.

"No problem," he said winking at her. He glanced at Ron and then removed his arm from around Ginny.

"Do you want to dance?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Sure," he said getting up.

He took Ginny's hand and they went to the dance floor.

"I don't know if I like them dancing together," Ron yelled to Hermione.

"Oh, leave them alone!" Hermione said as she watched the couples dancing. "They're just friends. You know Ginny doesn't fancy Harry anymore."

Ron nodded reluctantly.

An attractive man with spiky brown hair approached the table. Hermione smiled at him.

"What's your name?" he yelled over the music.

"Hermione!" she yelled back.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

She looked over at Ron. She really didn't want to leave him alone at the table. "Is it okay?" she asked.

His ears turned red as he looked back at her. "Uh, yeah," he answered. "You don't need my permission to dance with someone."

She got up and took the guy's hand. They began to move in rhythm to the music. She smiled at him and said, "What's your name?"

"Daren!" he yelled back.

She nodded.

_He's cute,_ she thought. _He's also a very good dancer._

When the song ended Hermione clapped along with everyone else. She and Daren went back to her table.

"Is it okay if Daren joins us?" Hermione asked, motioning toward her dance partner.

Harry and Ginny nodded. Ron didn't say or do anything.

"So what do you do?" Hermione yelled over the new song that was playing.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What's your job?" she asked, rephrasing the question.

"I don't have one," he answered.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You don't have one?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said nodding. "I just graduated from Hogwarts last month and I haven't found what I want to do yet. I'm still living with my parents."

Hermione's eyebrows went up even farther. "So…you're eighteen then?"

Daren shook his head. "Seventeen. I won't be eighteen until then end of August."

Hermione's face fell.

A young girl with long blonde hair came up to the table. She giggled and looked at Ron. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

Ron looked extremely surprised. "Me?" he asked looking around.

"Yes, _you_ silly!" the girl said, giggling again. Before Ron could do anything she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Ron glanced back at Harry. Harry shrugged and gave him the thumbs up with a grin.

Hermione glared at the girl. _Look at that dress_, she thought as she stared at the tiny blue, strapless outfit that barely came down past the girl's butt. _What a slut. I hope Ron doesn't see anything in that skank. _

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" Daren asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts of lighting the girl's hair on fire with her wand.

"What?" she said. "Oh. Daren, you're very nice…and cute. But…it's just that you're a little too young for me."

"What?" he asked, in a hurt voice. "I'm not too young for you! You can't be older than twenty."

She glanced at Ginny and Harry who were watching with interest. She turned back to Daren. "Well…I am," she lied.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty," she lied quickly. _Thirty! _she scolded herself. _There's no way he's going to believe that!_

"Thirty?" he questioned. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Well…I don't have a problem with that…"

"And I'm married…" she said.

"Well…if you don't tell, I won't tell," he said.

_What?_ she thought. _What is wrong with this guy?_

"I've got three kids," Hermione said desperately.

At this, Daren got up and left without another word.

Harry and Ginny laughed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh too.

The song ended and Ron returned looking flustered.

"Where's little miss short dress?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"She almost raped me on the dance floor," Ron said, running a hand through his red hair. "I told her I wanted to go sit down. She got really mad. I think she's drunk."

After that they laughed and talked for the rest of the night. When it was time to go they were walking toward the door when someone grabbed Hermione's arm. She turned around and saw a tall, dark skinned man standing behind her. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry but I've been watching you all night and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, come on!" she said jokingly. "You can do better than _that_."

"You're right," he said laughing. "Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at five?"

She thought for a moment. _Why not?_ she asked herself. "Sure, I'll see you then."

She turned and ran to catch up with others. They had waited on her outside. They Apparated back to where their apartment buildings were. Ron and Harry crossed the street and went home while Ginny and Hermione went up to their apartment. When they entered Hermione collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I think you should've said you'd out with Daren," Ginny said as she kicked off her shoes and plopped down into the squishy armchair.

"No…" Hermione said. "He's seventeen."

"So?" Ginny said with a grin. "There's nothing wrong with robbing the cradle!"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, he's too young for me. It would be weird. I don't want to date someone that was in his fourth year when I was in my seventh! I could've helped tutor him or even yelled at him!"

Ginny laughed. "Well, I guess that guy that pulled you aside was better. He had a nice body. What's his name?"

"Damn it!" Hermione said. "I forgot to ask."

"How did you forget something like that?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know," she answered. "He didn't ask mine either. I'm meeting him at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. I have lunch with Parker tomorrow, too."

She got up and walked toward her bedroom. When she walked past the mirror she glanced at it. "Man, I wish this was permanent," she said as she ran a hand through her smooth hair. She went to her bedroom, changed her clothes, and went to sleep.

**Please review! I know this chapter doesn't have much in it and it's kind of boring but it'll get better. **

**Those of you who like _Candy Shop_, don't worry. It's my main priority right now. It will be updated soon.**


End file.
